1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of this invention relates to a novel and dependable process for preparing effective aldehyde-amine products, e.g., certain embodiments being formaldehyde-amine products, usable as noxious sulfur scavengers.
More particularly, embodiments of this invention relates to a novel and dependable process for preparing effective aldehyde-amine products, e.g., certain embodiments being formaldehyde-amine products, usable as noxious sulfur scavengers, where the process efficiently produces aldehyde-amine adduct products that do not form solids or gels upon exposure to fluids or gases containing noxious sulfur species, in the case of formaldehyde-amine adducts, are substantially or completely formaldehyde free (no detectable formaldehyde), are cost effective, and are non-foaming. The lack of solids reduces the plugging of production equipment or the plugging of pipe lines, which is not only undesirable, but can also be hazardous.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art, stepwise addition of formaldehyde to desired moles of amine has been taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,762 and references cited therein. Sterically hindered amines have also been employed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,052. Aldehyde adducts of polymers like polyacylamide are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,608; polyimines in U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,049, direct use of trithianes are additional examples of alternative teachings available in prior art.
Even though many aldehyde-amine and formaldehyde-amine adducts have been disclosed, many of these adducts form solids or gels, especially when exposed to fluids or gases containing noxious sulfur containing species, contain free formaldehyde or generate free formaldehyde upon exposure to fluids or gases containing noxious sulfur containing species, when formaldehyde is the aldehyde, form foams, and are cost ineffective. Thus, there is a need in the art for an effective process for preparing commercially effective aldehyde-amine adduct products that are formaldehyde free, when formaldehyde is the aldehyde, efficient, non-foaming, and non-solid forming and/or gel forming.